A cooling mechanism configured to cool a cooling target with refrigerant flowing through a refrigerant pipe has been conventionally known. For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a cooling structure in which a cooling target is an electric component of an air conditioner.
Specifically, the cooling structure of Patent Document 1 includes a heat transfer member in which a groove having an arc-shaped bottom surface is formed, and a holding member configured to press a refrigerant pipe against the heat transfer member. The holding member is, e.g., an elastic clip with a U-shaped cross section opening to a side close to the refrigerant pipe. The refrigerant pipe is inserted into the elastic clip through the opening thereof. Due to elastic force of the elastic clip, the refrigerant pipe is biased toward the heat transfer member. As a result, the refrigerant pipe is pressed against the heat transfer member, and thermal resistance between the refrigerant pipe and the heat transfer member is reduced.